Spirit Awakening
by Harls
Summary: The lengths people would go to just to cause pain. Yet, the lengths people go to for the sake of seeing a loved one over powers pain. When faced with such a decision, Haku is willing to trade his immortality just for one small glimpse. KohakuXChihiro.
1. Confrontation

**Spirit Awakening**

**Confrontation**

**A/N: I just watched Spirited Away and fell in love with the movie. So, to get rid of all the excess energy I though I'd write a nice long fan fiction for this story to show what I think would happen after the events of the movie. **

**Disclaimer: This fanfic may not be redistributed, sold, or posted on any site without my authorization. I do not own any of the characters, the original 'Spirited Away' plot or anything related to 'Spirited Away'. 'Spirited Away' belongs to the amazing Hayao Miyazaki. Despite the fact that I wish I could be as successful as him, I never wish to own spirited away for I know I would butcher the original story :P**

She was not to look back; it was one of the rules of the spirit world. Once a human leaves, they are not to look back, if they did… well, it could be disastrous. I watched as her tiny form disappeared beyond the spirit world, even past the tunnel I could see her, feel her presence.

Turning away I knew that for the sake of both of us, I would have to have a word with the Hag. My feet were barely grazing the grass below as I floated away from Chihiro. I knew that tonight I would have to make sacrifices, but for her, I'd do anything, even give up my immortality as the spirit of the Kohaku River.

Somehow, I managed to drag myself to Yubaba's quarters; it was funny to see Boh outside his room playing, rather violently, with the Kashira. She was sitting behind her desk counting up the gold she had earned. Looking up, she snorted seeing me, knowing that I was most likely going to ask her for something, perceptive as always.

"What is it that you want boy?" she snarled, her voice cold and uninterested as her large eyes stayed glued on the gold before her, the greed that rolled off of her was disturbing, I couldn't stand her anymore, but for Chihiro, I would do anything.

"I ask… no, I demand that you hand over my contract." I said, cold voice was still intact, it was the only thing she respected in me, probably my second greatest weapon I have against her.

Her eyes snapped up and stared long and hard at me, she was calculating her next move, she raised her hand, pointing one finger, but I didn't give her the chance. With speed I had stood directly in front of her, my hands around her wrist, I could almost feel the bone start to snap.

A cry of pain issued from her lips as horror crossed her features. She shook her head, but it seemed as though it wasn't because she didn't want to give me the contract, but rather, she wanted to explain something to me.

"I.. can't." she breathed, I recoiled as for once, Yubaba looked vulnerable. Her other hand immediately cradled her injured wrist, her teeth gritting against the pain.

Before I could speak she opened her mouth again to explain and I allowed her to.

"I can't, if I do, we both die. Knowing that there was a small chance of you going to Zeniba, I cursed the contract, so that we both would die if it were to be destroyed. I did it because it was my way of knowing that you would always be mine, and for the curse to work, I had to put my own life at risk." She spat the last part, regretting her stupid decision.

"Every curse can be broke, do not think of me foolish to believe you put your own life in danger without having a way out of it." Her large eyes looked up again, she was scowling, she hadn't fooled me, but a sadistic look came to her face as she jumped up in front of me, her fingers around my neck.

"You must get a human… and turn them into one of us." She was still smirking; I didn't see the problem with this. Yet, she continued at me obviously not fazed.

"A human that you love, then you have to sacrifice the immortality of the new spirit and of your own. Of course, you know that this will not be easy" as my jaw clenched she was obviously satisfied, knowing that I would not want to condemn the person I love to such a life… to a world filled with so much corruption. Not only that, but the whole process was such a struggle, to turn a human into a spirit, I had to sacrifice another spirits life in return. Then sacrificing immortality was almost… impossible.

"I will not." I said grabbing her finger I flicked my wrist, breaking the finger in my hand. Her shrill scream echoed around the room, probably everyone in the bathhouse heard.

"Then, you will serve me for the remainder of your contract which is when I say I do not need you anymore. Did you forget that you signed away your immortality to me… and when I do not need you anymore I can terminate your contract which will kill you? When you die, she dies as well. When a spirit falls in love, then their love is attached to them spiritually." The smirk on her face grew disgustingly large; I had only one choice… I would have to cross to the human world and bring Chihiro again.

"Yet, you forgot the contract also say's that if I agree to do all that so I can have my contract back… then you will be unable to touch and destroy it." Raising my hand to where my contract was, I pointed to it, immediately it rose up and was surrounded by a water cage. It stayed suspended in the air, Yubaba's angry face made me smirk. I turned into my dragon form and smashed through the window towards the tunnel leading to my loves world. I would get to see her again, even if it has only been a few minutes for me, I still yearned for her, I wanted her more than anything and to see her childish smile again. This thought pushed me forward; I had to save us, only for her.

The gasp that resonated from the person in front of me was not one of recognition, but rather one of confusion. She stared at me long and hard, trying to figure out if I was… a dream? My body shattered into my human form as she took a step back, her eyes wide with horror. The question formed on her eyes before they could reach her lips, she was wondering who I was, or rather, what I was.

It was at that moment I noticed a distinct difference about myself and her. She was no longer the young 10 year old. Her body was mature, she had grown. She looked more like a women then a child. Looking down at my self I even noticed I had grown, my hair was longer… something was definitely wrong.

"Yubaba!" I growled. She had forced me to forget the one thing about turning her into a spirit that if I were to accept she would grow up and eventually forget about the spirit world. Yet, my eyes trailed to her ponytail, it was the same hair tie that was made by her friends.

"Chihiro…" her name left my lips, making her eyes grow wider in horror. This was going to be hard to explain. I ran a hand through my long hair. I knew that I couldn't tell her about the spirit world, she would have to figure it out on her own.

"Who the hell are you?" her voice was harsh and defensive making me cringe, a sharp pain in my chest made me crouch down to the ground, I needed to eat something from this world quickly before I would cease to exist.

I felt arms at my shoulder, she was… comforting me, did she remember? I looked up into her eyes, no, she didn't, but somehow she still retained warmth towards me, maybe her spirit remembered me.

"Are you alright…?" she wasn't sure what my name was so I muttered the name she might remember.

"Haku, I'm Haku. I need something to replenish my energy… would you mind giving me something to… eat?" it was a silly thing to ask, but she nodded and pulled something out of her bag. It looked sweet, I wasn't sure what it was, but I still popped it into my mouth.

"Haku… have we… met? I feel as though… never mind." I knew what she wanted to say, she felt it to, her spirit was calling out for mine.

"_In time everything will fall in its place." _I said to myself, I knew that things would run smoothly. Wish Chihiro it always did.

**A/N: First Chapter, it seems ambiguous, but this chapter was just the introduction and didn't seem very emotional. I assure all of you that it will change in the next chapter so please stick around and don't be let down. Rating may go up. Also, I'm going to put a lot of work into this and I would appreciate reviews, flamers will be met by sarcasm and lot's of 'love'. ^_^**


	2. Another Complication

**Spirit Awakening**

**Another Complication**

**A/N: I appreciated the reviews, and they all helped me move on to publish the second chapter. I have complete ideas and I know exactly where I am going with my story. Don't worry, there will be enough romance, but it's not the center, adventure and action will also partake in this little fic… although I'm not sure if it will be as little as I think ^_^"**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic may not be redistributed, sold, or posted on any site without my authorization. I do not own any of the characters, the original 'Spirited Away' plot or anything related to 'Spirited Away'. 'Spirited Away' belongs to the amazing Hayao Miyazaki. Despite the fact that I wish I could be as successful as him, I never wish to own spirited away for I know I would butcher the original story :P**

The way her arms were wrapped around my body, the long strands of her hair slapping my face… the scent was so empowering. I clenched my jaw at her scent, it was intoxicating making me want to take her at that point, make her mine… but I knew that it could cause problems for the both of us.

She set me down on a cold bench and I could slowly feel my strength return to me. My clenched jaw relaxed as control fought over temptation, something that was needed, especially in such circumstances.

"Are you alright now?" her voice was so soft and comforting, it tickled my neck making the corners of my lips turn upward. My eyes met hers and she realized how close she was to me. Releasing her grip on my shoulder she pushed herself a little bit away from me, using her hair to try and hide the stain of red on her cheeks.

"Yes, thanks to you Chihiro." She flinched, still wondering how I had known her name. I could sense that it was aggravating her; she wanted to know what was going on.

"Who or what are you? What do you want? How do you know me?" several other questions flashed in her eyes, yet somehow she could read on my face that I couldn't answer all.

"I cannot tell you everything, but this little thing represents more than something to adorn your hair with." She raised a brow raising her hand to the small band in her hair. She pulled it off, her hair whipping in the wind, her scent was too strong, I jumped back and clenched my jaw again. I could not take her now, it would ruin everything.

Startled she cringed at my sudden movement. I had offended her; I was such a stupid dragon. Yet, her voice didn't fail to reach me where I stood.

"You know, that tunnel you came from, I've been going there everyday since I was ten, I used to sneak out all the time, once my parents called the police…" she was rambling, humoring herself… or me, it didn't matter, listening to her voice was so comforting it allowed me to return to her side my head bowed down.

"I always felt as if… I knew what was beyond, but something told me not to go in, that I would regret it… almost as if I made a promise." Her lips pulled down in a frown, contemplating this information, as if she realized it at that moment.

" And then… you burst out, as a dragon, it doesn't help, everyone thinks I hallucinate too much… you see… my parents died recently, tragic plane crash. Yet, I somehow know that you were a dragon not long ago now you're human. Please… tell me I'm not hallucinating!" the tears in her eyes made me grow cold, her hands were clutching at my robe, she was trying to sort things out.

My arms reached out around her, circling her waist as I pulled her close I hadn't known she was going through so much, but she kept her promise she didn't look back, she didn't regret returning to the human world and she didn't come back to the spirit world.

At first she relaxed, enjoying the little comfort I could give. Slowly her body went rigid and stiff, she pulled away her eyes looking at mine skeptically.

"You're not human, stay away from me!" She stood up abruptly, edging away, second guessing why she even helped me. The hurt in my eyes reflected in hers, she didn't calm down at all, but rather felt as if she needed answers from me.

"You have to figure everything out by yourself Chihiro, I can't tell you who I am, I can't tell you about where I'm from!" I tried reasoning, tried to let her feel the cloud of emotions circling me. She was too stubborn; she couldn't see the odd predicament I was in.

"Just, stay the hell away from me… you're a monster… you're probably not even real a stupid hallucination… everyone's right I need help." She took a few steps back and ran, her hair blowing past her, leaving a powerful trail of her scent. The hair tie clutched in her hand seemed to mock me even from this distance.

***~***

**(Chihiro's POV)**

I couldn't bring myself to slow down or stop, nor could I look back. Somehow, I told myself this felt awfully familiar, as if I was running away once from something I wanted, but I wouldn't or rather couldn't look back. My hand was clenched around the band, he told me that it represented more than what I believed… what did he mean?

Opening the locked door, I pulled off my shoes and allowed myself to collapse on the sofa. I looked around the empty room house, the house I had been sharing with myself for quite sometime.

A chocked sob reached my ears; I stood up and looked around with a clenched jaw, another chocked sob. My hand rose to my throat, it was me; the fresh hot tears escaping the corners of my eyes had become so common I had grown numb to them.

Standing up I looked around the room, figures swam in and out of focus, malicious voices whispered in my ears. Another hallucination, everyone told they were not real… but somehow they felt so alive, not part of my past… but part of something that I haven't even grasped yet.

The figures made my head spin, I could feel the bile in my mouth, the acid taste made me choke. The sweat on my forehead was probably the only thing I could externally feel as everything else was numbed.

"Stop!" I heard myself scream repeatedly, but the voices would not stop, and the figures only grew in number. The circled around, but it wasn't me, they were around something else, something that was invisible to my eyes.

I crawled to the corner eyes wide open, teeth clenched, I felt myself mumbled stop, but they weren't here for me, they were here for whatever it is that they were circling, something I felt as if I had to save.

"NOOO!" I screamed, as I felt something dark approaching, I felt as if the end of something was nearing. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt my body jerk to the side, everything was dark, and everything was silent now, darkness was so comforting.

**A/N: Second chapter. I apologize for the cliffhanger. I tried to make it seem less cliffhanger-ish… did I fail? Reviews will be appreciated and accepted, please be constructive! However, as said before, flamers will be met by sarcasm and lots of love.**


	3. The Awakening

**Spirit Awakening**

**The awakening**

**A/N: I have continued, and I hope that the third chapter is enough to appease everyone. I'm really building this up, at this point, the information is more important than the *gasp* emotion. Why, because you have to get the story, it's really complex and if it gets lost with in the emotion, I gurantee I'd have reviews or PM's asking "WTF happened?"or "I didn't get it!" and I do not want to have to explain it to over and over to people. Once again, bear with me I'm am trying my hardest and despite the fact that I have another fic that I just started (my muse has been sticking by my side recently) I plan on continuing and finishing this one completely.**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic may not be redistributed, sold, or posted on any site without my authorization. I do not own any of the characters, the original 'Spirited Away' plot or anything related to 'Spirited Away'. 'Spirited Away' belongs to the amazing Hayao Miyazaki. Despite the fact that I wish I could be as successful as him, I never wish to own spirited away for I know I would butcher the original story :P**

My eyes carefully opened. I was still home, yet something was different. Expecting the pain from lying down on the ground, I instead felt warm and comfortable. Getting up my head swam and I collapsed back onto the couch.

Growling, I made a second attempt, only this time it was much slower and successful. I turned and pushed myself up. The room seemed the same, minus the swimming images. I pushed myself forward towards the kitchen. I could hear the sound of running water. At first, I believed my mind must have been having more hallucinations, but this seemed to real to pass up.

I picked up a cushion, my feet gently padding against the carpeted floor. Biting down on my lip, I held my breath. The sound of shuffling feet met my ears. I knew I wasn't hallucinating this was real.

Turning the corner I threw the cushion into the cushion, most likely hitting the person. Moving towards the broomstick I grabbed it and got into a defensive position.

"What are you trying to pull? I never knew you could cushion a person to death in this world." His voice came as a familiar, unconsciously; I raised my hand to my now tied hair. The band somehow always provided comfort for me.

"What do you want from me?" I was pleading, I wanted him to leave, it was too much anguish to endure the pain of hallucinations, but now to deal with such a reality pained me only more.

"I only wish to help you Chihiro." he extended a hand, I raised my brow, wondering what he wanted. The way he held out his hand was almost as if he was asking for me to give him mine. Hesitantly I raised a quivering hand, my teeth digging into the skin of my lip. Is this how a person should react after seeing what I have seen?

"I don't bite." I snorted at his comment; he was a dragon, all they do is bite. Yet, I found myself placing a hand gingerly on his, as if warning him to be careful with my fragility. Her rolled his eyes and faced my hand palm up. His second hand rested on mine and I could feel an odd warm sensation. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, I was falling, but not into darkness, rather I was being engulfed by light.

"It's ok Chihiro, let it take over you. It wont hurt." My tense shoulders relaxed and I feel my body give into the sensation. It was almost as if I could feel my body in Haku's arms, yet I could also feel this body here in this light. I could move, but it was so light, almost as if I would think a part and it would do the movement.

"That's right, keep walking, and accept the warmth." I did, it was comforting, it was something I could get lost in forever. The warmth swept the aches and wounds in my heart, caressing the deep scars. I knew that somehow, this would not last. I could feel it slowly seep through my fingers.

My body jolted forward. I was being pulled into something unexplainable. It was as if my body did not want to listen to the screams coming from my mind. Telling it to slow down, begging for it to stop. My legs were not moving, but rather, it was as if someone had tied a rope around my waist and was pulling me towards them. I shut my eye tightly, cursing Haku. I could still feel him cradling my real body.

The jolt stopped, but I refused to open my eyes, afraid of where my spiritual body took me. Yet, the sound of a young girl's scared cry met my ears. Her screams for her mother and father had made my heart pound. It was almost as if… the voice was familiar.

My eyes snapped open only for a brief cry escaped my lips. The girl's voice was familiar; the girl was me as a child. I must have been ten, the clothes I was wearing was my favorite when I was ten.

Yet, I don't remember this place or ever having lost my parents. The only time I was lost was when we were moving to this new place and I was lost in the tunnel. As the event before me unfolded, my eyes went wide at the sight of Haku. I saw what was happening to me as I faded. I saw how he snuck me around. How I asked for work. I saw it all.

It was as if I was reading a chapter from my life. A chapter that had been torn and burned and somehow I never seemed to remember the contents. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw myself having to go through the pain of seeing my parents as pigs. The tears I had shed when Haku was wounded as a dragon.

The part that really made me gasp was the part about true love. Somehow, it felt so familiar. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I saw myself walk away from Haku, as I never looked back to see his face.

By the end, I realized that this is what must have drawn me to the tunnel, yet why couldn't I remember? And what does this have to do with the floating images in my hallucinations. I felt my body jerk back, I was being pulled back to the light.

A gasp of breath made me realize I was back in the real world. My head swam and I needed to rest. Haku wordlessly picked up my body and placed in gently on the couch. Why couldn't I seem to remember? Why couldn't I believe that what I saw was real?

Haku looked at me, expecting me to remember, but I shook my head at his unasked question. His eyes were pleading, but I couldn't bring myself to lie and tell him I remember… because for all I know it could have been another hallucination.

"Just leave… leave me alone…" I tried to force the words, but my voice failed me, they came out as a whisper. I pulled myself in a tight ball, I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to hear his voice. The look he gave me didn't help the sadness in them made me feel sick. He wasn't the monster… I was. I'm the sick twisted monster for imagining him and making all of this happen. This was my minds was of getting back at me for not resting.

"Let me rest." The words were slurred as I pulled myself into a tighter ball. My eyes were so heavy. All of this was too much for me to handle. I'd deal with it tomorrow with the shrink, maybe this time he'll give me strong enough pills to knock me out long enough so that my brain wouldn't form such real images.

Something was telling me that this wasn't a dream. The dream was telling me my hallucinations where real. But this wasn't a dream, this felt too real to be a dream. My eyes were shut and would not open. No matter how much I tried to force the open, they remained shut.

"Chihiro, you have never been alone. The spirit world has always watched over you. Your friends' love has always been a part of you." The old voice sounded familiar as well. It sounded kind, as if it was the voice of an old grandmother.

"Then why is it that I can't remember. I have seen, but I don't sense?" I tried once again to open my eyes, but it was as if they were glued shut. After much time I finally decided to use my hands, but they too wouldn't move. They were tied down, my legs were as well. I was lying on the ground tied up, blinded and probably not even remotely coherent. It felt so real, not like a memory, but as if my body was getting ready for this feeling.

"Listen Chihiro, go back to the tunnel. Stand at the edge, exactly at the part where the shadow and the light meet. From there you will know what to do." I tried to move, to wriggle free of these shackle, but it was to no avail. I wanted to ask her to free me, but somehow the question never formed in my mind. It wasn't allowed to be formed.

"What if I still do not remember?" my voice was small pleading; I had to know, I needed to know the truth about the vision I saw, about what Haku showed me.

"Return to the threads of friendship, return to the origin of the river. You will then find your answer." The enigma didn't help, but all I could do was nod. The voice seemed to have left me, and the shackles no longer existed.

I once again slowly opened my eyes to be met by the living room. I glanced around, this time it was empty. Biting down on my lip, I knew I would have to go and do what the 'dream' told me to do.

***~***

**(Haku's POV)**

My feet barely touched the ground. I could somehow sense that Zeniba was by my side at this moment. I continued to drag myself slowly o the spirit world. Stopping at the entrance, I felt as if I shouldn't return, as if someone was telling me to be patient.

Listening to the voice I turned away, I'd have to find something to do, I had to keep my mind focused on something else or I would return to Yubaba and do something that I may regret like having myself killed… then again I'd be dead and there would be no me to regret.

Shaking my head at the though I snorted at my stupidity. I knew I had to be patient and wait, it had barely been a day, and already I found myself on edge. She's come around eventually.

***~***

**(Chihiro's POV)**

I had to make it there; I had to figure everything out. I had nothing more to live for, and this seemed to be a way out of all this chaotic mess. My hallucinations and paranoia would no longer exist in this life. They would no longer burden me that's why I have to do this.

I dragged my feet, I had to go and follow my mind. I had nothing more to lose and something to gain. My eyes were no longer in focus as I could feel the energy leave my body.

"Chihiro… no." the voice kept prompting me forward. I could now see the tunnel. I dragged myself faster, I was at the edge, my feet exactly at the point where lightness and darkness met. My body had enough and collapsed.

I was drowning; my lungs were getting heavy with water. I had to get something, but I couldn't remember what. My arms flailed about, I tried to pull myself up, but I failed. I could feel myself slowly sinking, I was getting weaker. It was at that instant, I felt as if I was slowly rising, something was pushing me up. My arms wrapped around something with scales, yet it was warm.

"Ko…haku." I mumbled. It hit me. I knew who he was, I knew who Haku was. As I was being pulled up, I raised my hand to my hair, pulling out the band that was there. The threads of friendship were represented by this band. The origin of the river was how I helped Kohaku remember his name.

My eyes were wide open, his arms were around me, he was shaking me awake. I smiled and raised a hand to his cheek.

"Ko…haku." I muttered his name. The sight of his smiling face comforted me; I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Third chapter. I liked it oddly. I feel as if I sped up the process of her remembering him. I was going to make it much longer, but then I have the whole story planned out and if I do it that way… well then I'd have a ridiculous amount of chapters. The story is going to be long so I hope you all stick around! Review would be appreciated; they are awesome stimulators and might get me to publish chapters at a faster rate. Flamers will be met with lots of sarcasm… and maybe some love :P**


End file.
